


O melhor que aconteceu comigo

by Monilovely



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, POV First Person
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Sai reflete em tudo que aconteceu em sua vida até agora, especificamente sobre uma certa pessoa que mudou tudo que ela já significou.
Relationships: Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 2





	O melhor que aconteceu comigo

Eu nunca fui do tipo que gosta de fazer amigos. Durante grande parte da minha vida, minha única companhia foi meu irmão mais velho, que morreu quando eu ainda era bem novo. O que eu mais queria era poder mostrar pra ele um livro que eu fiz. Estávamos nós dois, um em cada frente do livro, caminhando para nos encontrar no meio e nos dar as mãos.

Eu lembro de estar muito ansioso para mostrar o resultado pra ele, mas conforme o tempo foi passando e meu treinamento foi ficando mais intenso, eu acabei esquecendo o que eu queria mostrar à ele no centro do livro.

Segui meus deveres na Fundação por muitos anos até ser assinado para o time 7 como substituído de Uchiha Sasuke. Foi divertido por um tempo, eu acho, embora Naruto e Sakura sempre me tratassem como alguém desnecessário. Hoje eu entendo que eles estavam chateados por terem seu colega de equipe substituído, ele não estava morto, ainda tinha salvação. Deviam estar se sentindo indignados por ter os outros pensando que Sasuke era um caso perdido, ainda mais Naruto que estava tão determinado a trazer seu amigo de volta.

Embora, sinceramente, eles pareçam muito mais do que só amigos pra mim. Só estou dizendo.

Não acho que minha experiência com o time 7 foi a melhor, pois sempre fui tratado como lixo e como alguém que não deveria estar ali, além de ser completamente descartado quando Sasuke voltou a se juntar ao grupo. 

Passei meu tempo servindo à outras missões enquanto o capitão Yamato fora designado para a missão de vigiar Orochimaru. Foi naquela época que mais tive chance de me aproximar de você.

Seus cabelos loiros e dourados como os raios de sol, sua pele pálida como a neve, um pouco mais escura que a minha, seus olhos azuis como o mar e o oceano, reluzentes com o banhar do sol sobre eles e seu belo sorriso que iluminava tudo em seu caminho, assim como a lua ilumina o caminho escuro da noite; essas são só algumas das coisas que posso apontar que me atraem tanto a você. 

Ino, de todas as pessoas que conheci, você foi uma das mais importantes pra mim. Eu posso ter sido trazido à luz por outra pessoa, mas foi você quem tomou minha mão e me guiou por esse caminho tão confuso, e eu sempre te amarei por isso.

Você é realmente a luz da minha vida, o melhor que aconteceu comigo.

Bom, você e Inojin. Os dois são as melhores coisas que já aconteceram comigo.

E eu serei sempre grato a vocês.


End file.
